zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 9
Summary Thrall learns where to go next, and spends most of this part of the walkthrough screwing around and looking for stuff. He advances the plot a little bit, but not much. And he finally makes it (back) to Hyrule Town! What are we gonna do with all this money? Once again, Midna's portal sends us a long way: we're all the way back at Eldin's spring! He tells us where to go next, and- blah, blah, blah I wasn't paying attention. To the sidequests! It's good to have money Run on over to Barnes' Bomb Shop. Notice how there's a bunch of Gorons around town right now; they feel bad about not helping Kakariko when they were in trouble, so they're doing everything they can to help out now. Yep, now that they don't NEED any help they're getting it... Run into the shop; now that Barnes can get supplies, he can make more Bombs. Talk to him; he notices that we don't have a Bomb Bag, so he offers to sell us one for 120 Rupees. And it even comes with 30 Bombs! Buy it! You can't get further without Bombs. * Barnes says he'll send a letter telling us how to make Bomb Arrows, but I'll tell you now: Equip the Bow, highlight your Bombs on the Item menu, and press R. ** Wait, he said he'd send a letter... that means... oh, hell no... Now we can blow stuff up, which is always fun. Run back to the spring and bomb the nearby boulder; head into the cave behind it and keep going until you come to a ledge overlooking a pool of water. Dive in and put on the Iron Boots, then open the chest at the bottom for our next Piece of Heart! ' Piece of Heart Total: 9/45'. Quickly take the Boots off and surface before you drown! Swim to a ledge you can climb onto; turns out this is behind Eldin's spring. Run back to the boulder and make some Bomb Arrows. Aim above the cave and blow up the cluster of rocks to reveal another Piece of Heart! Snag it with the Boomerang and enjoy you new Heart Container! ' Piece of Heart Total: 10/45' * ' Heart Container Total: 7/20' Next, head back to Barnes' shop and go out on the roof. Follow the path up to the watchtower, and have the Goron launch you up to the top. Talo's up here, keeping an eye out for any monsters. Then he notices we have a Bow, and he wants us to show him how to use it. But for some reason, we're showing him down next to Renado's house, and he's still on the tower... Malo's down here, and he gives us some targets to shoot at. The first one is directly ahead of you, and the second one is on the ledge over his store. Then Talo yells down and tells us to try to hit the pole on the corner of the tower. Wait, what? I can't even SEE the damn thing! Try to aim above the corner of the tower; it'll probably take you a few shots (I usually get it in 2-3 tries.... minus resets from hitting Talo). * Malo will sell you 10 Arrows for 10 Rupees if you need more. When you finally hit the pole, Malo gives you a Piece of Heart and goes back to the store. ' Piece of Heart Total: 11/45' Go there yourself to see that he's selling a new item for 100 Rupees: the Hawkeye! The Hawkeye is like the Telescope from Wind Waker, but there's something else you can do with it: You can equip it with the Bow (like making Bomb Arrows: equip the Bow, highlight the Hawkeye, and push R) to essentially turn the Hero's Bow into a sniper rifle that shoots fucking arrows. * The Hawkeye's optional, but it makes long-range shots easier. Backtracking for goodies There's more stuff we can do now that we've finished the Goron Mines. Lantern Cavern #1 First head back to Kakariko Gorge: there's a place we can get to now that we have Bombs. Cross the bridge and go over to the left wall, then Bomb a section that looks different from the rest. * This place is called a "Lantern Cavern" for a reason: it's pitch black inside (plus the burnable obstacles you'll run into). Before you go in, make sure you have some fuel in your Lantern (a bottle of Oil might be nice too, but there's an enemy in here that lets you refill your supply). Step inside and light up the Lantern; if you run into any spider webs, burn 'em and keep going. At the first fork, take a left and then another left, where you'll run into your first Chu: a Yellow Chu. Kill it and scoop up the goop it leaves behind; now you have Yellow Chu Jelly, which is the same as Oil (if your Lantern's full, scoop it up into a Bottle). Head back to the last fork and go the other way to find a Skulltula guarding a chest with 20 Rupees. Now go back to the first fork and head the way you didn't go before. When you get to the next fork, hang a right (the left doesn't have anything notable...) and then another right at the next split. Burn a web and snag 50 Rupees from the chest, then head back and go right. There's one more fork in here; do not go left!!! The only thing down there is an Imp Poe; a nasty little bastard that you can't kill unless you're a wolf. Instead, go right. Light one of the torches at the end so you can put your Lantern away, then kill the Skulltula so he won't be snapping at you while you try to light the other one. When they're both lit, a chest with another Piece of Heart appears! Piece of Heart Total: 12/45 ''' * Wait till you see Lantern Cavern #2; that place is like a dungeon (minus the Boss and Heart Container at the end). Now... how the hell do we get out of here? Oh yeah, the mini-map... Leave the Lantern Cavern and head back to the base of Death Mountain. Piece of Heart on the mountain Run up to the Goron at the base of the mesh wall we had to climb earlier. Talk to him and- This is the same bastard that knocked us off the top of the wall! Oh, now he's sorry for doing that and he'll even give us a boost up to the top... Accept and he curls up into a ball; climb on top and he catapults you up to the top of the wall. Run up the path until you see another Goron, and have him launch you up. Make sure you're facing towards the ledge on the left side of the trail; if you aimed right, Link should land on the ledge (or at least grab it). Climb up to the highest level of the ledge and follow it towards the Goron city/settlement/thing. * The rocks along the way have Red Rupees under them. Ignore the baby Goron up ahead; he doesn't have anything important to say. Keep going, but keep your eye on the left wall for an alcove. When you find it, go inside and drop down to find a chest with another Piece of Heart. '''Piece of Heart Total: 13/45 Now head back into town and call Epona; you'll need her to jump the gate at the north end of town. * If the Gorons are so determined to make up for leaving Kakariko to its fate, then why can't they tear this thing down? A ton of stuff in East Hyrule Field There's a lot of stuff to get here. Technically, we could've gotten some of it earlier, but why go so far out of the way to get it when we have to come this way anyhow? First, use your Bomb Arrows to- son of a... freakin' Postman... (WHY ISN'T THE START BUTTON WORKING?!) As I was saying, blow up the boulders to your right as you enter the main part of the field, then climb your way up to a ledge overlooking the path we just came through. Shoot a Bomb Arrow at the boulders on the ledge across from us, then jump and grab the vines that are hanging down. Climb up and carefully jump down to a ledge with yet another Piece of Heart! ' Piece of Heart Total:14/45' * They're really throwing these things at us, aren't they? Jump off to the left and get back on Jaina. Head out into the field and look around to the right for the Male Grasshopper; the Grasshoppers are a little challenging to find, and they're not that easy to catch either (they fly pretty far...). Golden Bug Total: 7/24 ' Now ride to the northeastern corner of the field and search around for the Female Grasshopper. In addition to the usual Golden Bug problems, you're constantly being harassed by Leevers... '''Golden Bug Total: 8/24 ' Oh, but there's even more Golden Bugs in the area for us to pick up! Ride on over to the arch at the southern end of the Bridge of Eldin and look for the Male Phasmid (or, since I prefer to use the common name, '''stick insect) on one of the walls under the arch. Pluck him off the wall with the Boomerang and add him to the collection. Golden Bug Total: 9/24 ' Now head on over to the north end of the bridge and look up over the ledge to the right; you should find the Female Stick Insect crawling on the wall out of reach. Pull her down with the 'Rang and grab her. '''Golden Bug Total: 10/24 ' Now we can finally move on. If there's something you want to get that you haven't picked up yet, go grab it ''NOW''. Once you blow up the boulders blocking the path to the north, a Twilight Portal appears and rips a big chunk out of the Bridge of Eldin. And then it drops a trio of Twilit Messengers. Make sure you kill them and gain access to that Portal; otherwise you'll never be able to fix the bridge, and you'll have to take the long way back to Kakariko. With the Messengers taken care of, follow the only available road until you find the wall of Twilight. Get off of Jaina and go up to it, then have Midna pull you through. Following another Scent Run along the path, dodging or killing Twilit Keese as you go, until you see something lying in the road. Turns out it's Ilia's bag; sniff it and ditch the Youth's Scent to learn Ilia's Scent (and it's pink... how original...). Follow it if you want, but most of the Scents have very obvious paths: they ALWAYS follow the roads. So keep following the road to West Hyrule Field, then head for the entrance to town. In town, go south the first chance you get (it's not where the Scent goes, but the Scent leads you to the other side of town before going where you're supposed to go) and go into the southern portion of town. Then head east out of the alley and turn south, and go into the next alley to the right to find where the Scent ended up: Telma's Bar. Don't go in just yet, though; first look in the corners for a crate- why can we L-Target it? Because there's a Twilit Parasite inside! Kill it, but don't bother trying to pick up the Tear (can't do that without the Vessel of Light...). Now head into the bar, and walk over to the three spirits next to some crates. Switch to Sense view; Yep, this is where Ilia turned up. There's also a woman there (Telma), and.... is that a Zora? Watch the cutscene, where we learn of our next destination (or, rather, where we can learn where to go; check the map on the table in the back of the bar), then head back out of the west gate and through the west path out of Hyrule Field. We arrive at the bridge high over Lake Hylia, but it doesn't look like there's a way down to the lake... Well, maybe there's one on the other side of the... what's that black stuff on the bridge? Oh well, let's just cross it and look for a way down. But, halfway across, Midna stops you and asks if you smell something funny. Thrall sniffs the ground and suddenly a Twilit Bulblin Archer appears at the other end of the bridge. He shoots an arrow at each end of the bridge, and a wall of fire appears where each arrow hit. We... are standing on oil. That figures... Run towards the Bulblin and notice the crates on the bridge; find the one next to a gap on top of the railing, climb onto it, and jump off the bridge. You land in a pond far below; this is what's left of Lake Hylia. Getting to Lanayru Why am I not surprised? Swim over to shore and head for the house on the lake bed. Activate your Senses and listen to the spirit next to the house (this is Fyer; we'll be seeing more of him later); he'll wonder why the water level decreased, thinking that either the Zoras did something or it's a curse from the Spirit in the cave up above (which is where we need to go). Then he spots something moving on the far side of the lake bed, only to realize that it's "a monster" (it's a freakin' Twilit Bulblin, you pussy!). Go over to the Bulblin, who grabs some Hawk Grass and whistles with it. Okay, I don't see what that accomp- Holy crap, that's one big Twilit Kargarok.... He jumps on its back and a kind of mini-boss fight starts. Just avoid the Bulblin's arrows and wait for the Kargarok to swoop down, then pounce on him and keep biting until you get shaken off. Do it one more time to make the Bulblin fall off, then rip him a new one. Midna gets on the Kargarok's back and suggests riding it up the river. But we don't get a choice; we get grabbed and taken up the river anyway. Just avoid running into rocks and stuff until you reach the end. At Upper Zora's River, jump down into the river and head upstream. Oh look, a giant frozen waterfall; looks like Zora's Domain got frozen... again! Use M-jumps to get to the top, but don't rush it; you might get hit by falling ice, or end up slipping off. At one point you'll always slide too far and end up hanging onto the edge of the platform; if you're spamming A, you're going to let go and force yourself to start from the beginning. At the top, head into the cave to encounter a trio of Messengers; kill them to make a portal, then use your Senses to see under the ice. All the Zoras are trapped underneath. We need to melt the ice, and volcanoes usually have hot things, so warp to Death Mountain. Find the giant rock that fell out of the sky, and Midna comments that it's still hot. Have her warp it back to Zora's Domain so we can melt the ice. The shard does the trick; the ice is completely melted and the river's flowing again. But as you try to leave, someone stops you... Wait, how can anybody see us in the Twilight? It's the soul of Rutela, the Zora queen. She thanks you for helping her people, and asks you to save her son, Ralis (that must be the Zora from Telma's Bar...). In exchange, she'll give us "the ability to swim and breathe underwater like a Zora".... I'll do it! Leave the room and jump into the water; the current takes you all the way to Lake Hylia- right to Lanayru's Spring, actually. Go inside, listen to the usual BS, and get the Vessel of Light from the Spirit. '''End of Part 9 <-- Back to Goron Mines [[Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/Diachronos/Part 10|On to Part 10 -->]] Category:Walkthroughs